The Future
by Miraichichi
Summary: In this story Trunks comes back from the future, but later on in the future and he has to ask the Z Warriors for help to fight a new evil that has come to his timeline. They must go forward in time to help him fight this new evil. (chapter 8 now up!!)
1. Trunks

The Future  
By Miraibulma & Miraichichi  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z so don't sue me ok???  
  
To avoid misunderstandings: This takes place after the boo saga. All charcters are at the ages they are after that. Miraitrunks on the other hand is about 35 years old. He's come far from the future. Miraichichi is much older. Oh I forgot "Mirai" means future.  
In Trunks timeline Cooler has attacked Chikyu (earth) and has destroyed many cities on across the planet. The destruction he has caused is far worse than that of the androids. Trunks must return to the present DBZ time line to get help.   
Enjoy the story! ^_^  
  
At Gokuu & Chichi's house:  
  
Every one is at is at Gokuu's house for their tri monthly picnic. Each Picnic is at a different persons house. Last time it was a Bulma's house. Gokuu and and Goten prepared some games outside with high pressured water guns made by Bulma. They use the type of pressure that is used to strip the paint off a car. Gohan walked outside to join them only to get soaked by chibi Trunks.   
  
"Ha ha, got ya!" Trunks laughed in triumph.  
  
"Yeah you sure did." Said the older Sayjin. Gohan powered up a bit to dry off.  
  
All of a sudden they see a small twister appear above them. "What?" said Gokuu, The twister came down to the ground and a small pod with "Capsule corp." on the side appeared.   
  
"Oh Trunks," said Gokuu. He walked over to the capsule to greet him. "Hi Trunks, what brings you here." Trunks smiled a weak smile, the last time he saw Gokuu, Gokuu was much older than him. Now they were around the same age. "This time I want to tell everyone at once."  
  
Chibi Trunks looked at his future self. Gohan had told him about the androids that threatened chikyu years ago, and about Miraitrunks coming to warn them. They also told him that Trunks had saved Gokuu's life from a heart disease. He heard how Trunks died and was brought back with the Dragon Balls Dende made. Bulma told him how Trunks had saved the two of them when their capsule plane went down in the mist of the battle with the androids. He heard so much about Trunks. And now he was seeing him face to face. He was seeing himself, what he would soon be. Though he wouldn't live the life that his "Future" self lived, this was truly amazing to him.  
  
"Hey Trunks" Gohan said. Trunks smiled again, a much weaker smile Gohan had grown so much, and his power soared it was unbelievable. Trunks power grew but he had lived in relative peace after he defeated Cell so he had no battles to help him grow, and he had no sparing partner. He wondered how he would mach up against Gohan in a spar. Gokuu put an arm around trunks sensing the sadness in him come on lets' say hi to everyone.   
  
Trunks and Gokuu walked in the house. As soon as he got in he saw Bulma. She had aged a bit. She looked like his mother did ten years ago. Tears filled his eyes. He walked over to the couch Chichi was sitting there talking to Videl. His lip trembled.   
  
"Hey everyone Trunks is here!" Gohan yelled. They all rang hello's and hey's and what are you doing here's then after things settled Bulma asked,   
  
"Trunks? What are you doing here?"   
  
He was hesitant a moment, then he sighed "She's… dead… she's dead and…and …Chichi."   
  
"What?" asked Bulma and about everyone else in the room. "Who's dead?"   
  
Trunks looked at her, more tears filled his eyes. "Ma."   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gokuu thought a moment. "If Bulma knew what was wrong with herself, why didn't she try to come up with a way to save herself, I mean she's really smart."  
  
"Kakorotto, every time you open your mouth, you prove you're an idiot." Said Vejita, "She didn't want to help herself did she." He looked toward trunks.  
  
Trunks held his head low. "No and its my fault. She sort of gave up hope on life when she saw all the damage that Cooler did to the world. It took us years to rebuild and fix all the damage that the androids did to earth. When she saw the earth being destroyed again. It hurt her so badly. And I put the icing on the cake when I told her I was going to fight him, knowing I had no chance. She said I was just going to kill myself. I was so stubborn. Its my fault."  
  
"Hey? Um… what happened to Chichi?" Krillin asked. Trunks looked at him a long time before he answered.   
  
"They announced it on TV when Ma died. She saw it and had sort of a heart attack I think. Ma's death was so hard on her. I wanted to break it to her myself but I didn't get there in time. She didn't want to stay at the hospital and I didn't want her to stay at home by herself so I asked her to move in with me." He paused "She wants to die…She's been so sick lately, and she doesn't care, she's going to die soon. I accept that but I want to be with her when she does."  
  
No one said anything for a long time. No one could say anything; they were all shocked by the turn of events after such a long time of peace. Trunks was broken, anyone could see it just by looking into his eyes. Gokuu walked over and sat by Chichi. Bulma was close to tears. Vejita held his head down. Gohan broke the silence, "What can we do to help you?" Trunks held his head up to look at Gohan he looked so much now like the Gohan that died fighting the androids; it saddened him so much he couldn't look anymore. He looked toward the window before he spoke again.  
  
"I need you to come back with me. To help me fight Cooler, and maybe give Chichi hope so she won't die the way Ma did."   
  
Piccolo spoke for the first time since Trunks got there, "I thought you said…" Did you confront Cooler?"  
  
Trunks swallowed, "Um no but…"  
  
Vejita's eyes widened "What! You mean you drove your mother to her grave saying you were going to fight him and you didn't even fight!? You worthless piece of…"   
  
Before Vejita could finish Bulma stopped him "Hey!! Shut up Vejita." Vejita crossed his arms and returned his face to its usual scowl. She looked to Trunks whose face was expressionless. "Honey would you like to lay down. I'm sure your exhausted." He nodded his head like a child, his face still unreadable. Bulma looked to Chichi who got up and led him to Goten's room and promised to bring him something drink.   
  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Krillin to no one in particular.  
  
"Poor guy." Said yamcha "That was wrong Vejita."  
  
"You fool!! Can't you see the whole thing was his fault! " Vejita shouted   
  
"We've established that," said Piccolo "But now to address the problem."  
  
"You're so insensitive." Said Bulma  
  
"Ha! You're the one he killed." Snorted Vejita.  
  
"I wonder how strong Cooler is, " said Gokuu sounding more excited than worried.   
  
"I thinks we can handle him dad." Said Gohan  
  
"I'm not so sure about that Gohan," said Piccolo. "Why didn't Trunks fight him? He told his mother he was going to. Gohan thought for a moment.   
  
Vejita laughed, "Because he's an ass! That's why." Chichi walked out the kitchen with a frying pan.   
  
"Who said that?" she asked. All hands pointed to Vejita who walked to the other side of the room opposite Chichi without a word.  
  
Trunks sat on Goten's bed gazing out the window. Gokuu walked in and closed the door. "Um you ok?" he asked. Immediately he realized that Trunks could hear everything they were saying downstairs from in here.   
  
"I'm ok. What's your decision?"   
  
"Decision about what?" Gokuu asked scratching his head, and truly confused.   
  
Trunks sighed, "Are you going to come and help me?"   
  
Gokuu laughed "Oh! Of course were coming!   
  
"Thank you, hey it would mean a lot to Chichi if you visited her."  
  
"I sure will then." Said Gokuu with a smile. "Um… why didn't you fight Cooler? " Trunks didn't answer. Gokuu thought for a moment. "Are you sure you didn't fight him?"  
  
"What kind of question is that!"  
  
"Well did you or didn't you?" Trunks looked over at him with that unreadable expression of his. Gokuu smiled; "OK have it your way. Why don't you stay here for the night, I know you don't want to stay with Vejita. Get some rest we'll leave from here in the morning."   
  
"Thanks." Was Trunks only reply.  
  
  
The next morning all of them met at Gokuu's house. "Gohan take care of your Dad for me honey." Said Chichi. "I want him back here in one piece."  
  
Vejita walked up to the Capsule Trunks had arrived in. "And how do you plan to fit all of us in this?" Everyone turned to look at him.   
  
Gokuu scratched his head then laughed "Ahh haa haa haa I guess we didn't think of that. Well everyone can't go I guess."   
  
Piccolo stood up from the lawn chair he was relaxing in. "I am not staying."   
  
Vejita crossed his arms "Humph, Namek we don't need you to come. I say only the Sayjins and the half breeds come. At least they can put up a fight!"   
  
"Is that right? Well let's see how well I match up against you!" They both got in fighting stances and were about to fight when Bulma stepped in with one of Chichi's frying pans and hit Vejita on the head.  
  
Gokuu got his composure back form his insane laughter at Vejita's previous comment, and said "Hey I think Vejita, Gohan, Piccolo, and me should go."  
  
Trunks looked around at all of them. He didn't know there was an issue about who would go and who wouldn't he only wanted Gokuu, Gohan, Vejita, and Piccolo. He only put seats in for them and it was going to be a squeeze.   
  
"Oh dad I wanted to go too!" wined Goten   
  
"Yeah and me!" said Chibi Trunks   
  
Gokuu smiled his famous Son smile. "Well guys I don't know." Piccolo looked annoyed.   
  
"Were going to need them Trunks, they can't stay." Said Gohan.   
  
"I guess we can fit them."  
************************************************************************  
  
They all got settled in the time machine and were ready to go. Gokuu said bye to Chichi along with Gohan and Goten. Vejita said goodbye to Bulma in his own way, Trunks gave his mom a hug. And Piccolo said bye to no one, since Gohan was coming with him.   
  
Trunks set the machine on his time timeline. They materialized in the front lawn of capsule corp. Trunks got out and motioned for them to follow him inside the house, it was pretty torn up outside. The whole area looked like a war zone. Trunks opened the front door and walked inside. There was a relatively young female nurse with short black hair caring for an elderly woman. The woman's hair was cut at her shoulders it was tied loosely in a bun with two strands hanging by her ears. Her face was gaunt and her skin was pale. She looked toward the door at Trunks. "Oh thank Kami your Ok."   
  
Trunks took her hand, "How are you? Sorry I had to leave. Your Ok right?"  
  
"I'm fine. I was just worried about you." Trunks looked toward the door Gokuu walked in with Gohan at his side. Neither looked sure they should be there. They hadn't thought of the fact that chichi had been living without them all this time.   
  
Trunks motioned toward the door. "Chichi. Um I brought back some help. You know from the other dimension." Chichi looked toward the door. She stared unbelieving at Gokuu and Gohan.   
  
"It…can't be. Gokuu?" Gokuu walked over to her knelt down and smiled,   
  
"Gohan is here too." Tears filled her eyes she threw her arms around Gokuu and squeezed as hard as she could. Then she looked at his face. It looked just as young as it did when she married him (well, the other him). Then she looked into his eyes. How could he look at her? She was so old and weak. She turned away.   
  
"Where is Gohan?" She asked without looking back at Gokuu who was innocently smiling at her.   
  
"He's right here," Said Gokuu. Gohan looked at Chichi, she was so old she looked weak, malnourished and sad. He couldn't stand it. How could Gokuu see her like this and be OK. He bent down next to her chair.   
  
"Hey." Gohan said, unsure if he should call her mom or not. He reached over and hugged her. Chichi's eyes filled with more tears.  
  
"I missed you two so much. I wish you could stay with me it's been so hard. Could you stay here for a little while?"  
  
"Of course." Said Gokuu putting an arm around her.   
  
Chibi Trunks and Goten stood outside by the time machine. Gokuu explained to Goten that he maybe shouldn't go inside since Chichi doesn't know she had another son. Trunks stayed with him. "Hey trunks lets fly around a bit and look at the city." The two set off to look around leaving the time machine.   
  
Piccolo and Vejita had decided to skip the reunion and stand outside leaning against the wall with their arms crossed. Trunks walked outside "Hey um… you guys want a drink or something?" They both gazed at him with a look that said scram brat. Trunks turned without another word and went inside. Gokuu and Gohan spent a few hours sitting and talking with Chichi. Then it was time to go. Gokuu walked over to Trunks,  
  
He's even stronger Trunks thought as he concentrated on the Cooler's power. Cooler was on the other side of the planet but his power shown clear. Vejita walked in the room they were in followed by Piccolo they had felt cooler's present power more than ever, as if he wanted their attention. Gokuu spoke again, "We can't beat him," the others looked surprised. Even though they were thinking the same thing.   
  
"What are you saying Kakorotto?" Vejita exclaimed.  
  
Piccolo answered, "We need a plan if we are going to beat him, that's the only way."   
  
  
Chichi sat in Bulma's room listening to the conversations between her husband's other self. She couldn't bear to hear his voice and know she would loose him again. She knew he loved the other her, because her Gokuu loved her: I'm not going to let him leave me. She thought. I have to come up with a way to make him stay.  
************************************************************************  
Gohan walked outside to find Chibi Trunks and Goten gone. He sensed they weren't far, so he walked to the time machine to get some capsules as he got closer to it he noticed the door was open. He jumped inside and saw the controls were smashed, all the panels were pulled out and electric cords were flying all around. He caught one in his hand that was going to hit him. Whoever it was that did this wasn't very strong… Who would do something like this? Thought Gohan.  
  
Gohan walked in the room where Gokuu and the others were talking. He showed them the electric cords. "What's that?" said Gokuu with a frown.  
  
"Our ticket home." Said Gohan  
  
"What happened!" said Piccolo on the verge of panic.  
  
Vejita's mouth dropped to the floor.  
  
"Someone ripped apart the time machine. Everything is ruined. We have no other way to get back home." Said Gohan. Everyone looked at Trunks who felt like falling through the floor.  
  
"You know anything about this, brat?!" Vejita yelled. Trunks shook his head.   
  
"Think I can fix it, don't worry. I'll go take a look at it right now." Trunks went outside with Gohan close behind.  
  
  
They All decided to get some rest before they went to look for Cooler. Gohan and Trunks went to see if they could find some parts for the Time Machine, So they flew toward one of the island cities. They were silent most of the way until Gohan broke the silence.   
  
"That's Cooler I sense, isn't it."  
  
"Yeah that's him," Gohan stopped flying.  
  
"Trunks… he seems stronger than he was earlier when we sensed him." Trunks was silent for a moment. Um, I didn't say anything before, but the reason why I didn't fight him, when I told my mom I would, is because His power grows not by him really doing anything but just by him, being. Its incredible, I can't explain it."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"I was afraid you wouldn't come."  
  
"What! Wouldn't come? Trunks nothing would stop us from coming to help you. Not even a million Cooler's. You warned us about the androids and it cost you your life. And saved all of us, not to mention the world. We owe you."  
Trunks smiled. Talking to Gohan made him miss his sensei more than ever.  
  
"Lets get moving, I don't want to run into Cooler."  
  
About an hour later they see a building with a red X painted on it. "That's it." Said Trunks.   
  
"Um, Trunk's why…  
  
"My mom did it so she would be able to find it when she came looking for supplies here. You see, when cooler arrived he destroyed this city first because he landed here." My mom came here with supplies and things to help the people here. She found this place abandoned. And decided to take supplies. Come on lets get what we need and get out of here."  
************************************************************************  
Gokuu and Vejita sat In the kitchen at Capsule corp. Chichi insisted in making dinner for them. But wasn't finished yet. Gokuu was rubbing his stomach, which was growling noisily. Vejita sat with his usual scowl, and arms crossed. Piccolo walked in with a glass of water and sat down.   
  
All of a sudden Goten and Trunks fused. Their power level went up all the way. Piccolo dropped his water. The wave of energy that passed throughout the area made the earth tremble.   
  
The three of them exchanged bewildered looks. Vejita and piccolo jumped up and ran outside to fly toward the boys' energy. "Hey wait!!" said Gokuu; he then motioned to his forehead.   
************************************************************************  
"Whoa!" Gohan spun around and looked toward capsule corp. "You feel that Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah, this'll have to wait."   
  
***  



	2. More Problems

The future   
Chapter 2  
  
To avoid misunderstandings: This takes place after the boo saga. All charcters are at the ages they are after that. Miraitrunks on the other hand is about 35 years old. He's come far from the future. Miraichichi is much older. Oh I forgot "Mirai" means future.  
Enjoy chapter 2! ^_^ I don't own Dragaon ball Z and don't claim to. Am I making money off this? I wish!   
  
  
Gokuu, Vejita, and Piccolo appear behind Gotenks. About 20 feet in front of Gotenks is Cooler looking a little startled at the sudden appearance of the three. He smirks, "Hump called for help did ya?" Gotenks doesn't answer. The trio behind him senses his anxiousness for battle. His power level rises significantly as does the smirk on his face. He turns to look at them and with his eerie double voice he says,  
  
"Let me play with him a bit then you three can fight." Vejita looks at cooler then at Gotenks. Panic filled him for a brief second. He then looked at Piccolo who didn't seem in the least bit panicked, then he scanned the face of Gokuu who had a thoughtful look on his face.   
  
Something isn't right. Gokuu thought, wasn't cooler stronger before? …He's holding his power-level down.  
"No Gotenks you can't, he's too strong." Gokuu said in a low voice between clenched teeth. Before Gotenks could protest Miraitrunks and Gohan fly up.  
  
Trunks eyes narrowed when he saw Cooler. Gohan went super Sayjin, and the rest of the Sayjins followed suit. Cooler looked at all of them with a hint of surprise on his face from the transformations. For what seemed like an eternity the group hovered in the air each in fighting stance with no one saying a word. Cooler looked toward Gokuu, then broke the silence "You must be Gokuu. I heard you were dead." Gokuu doesn't answer, "humph, well you will be soon. Are we going to have a free for all or is one of you going to fight me." No one said a word. "Very well then free for all it is!!" Cooler got into fighting stance then shot off toward Gokuu, suddenly Gohan appeared in front of him and back handed him toward the ground. Cooler righted himself just before he hit. He was steaming mad. He shot toward Gohan and hit him in the stomach, Gohan doubled over. Cooler then hit him on his back and sent him flying toward the ground. Gokuu appeared underneath him and caught him before he hit the ground. The others watched from the air, as cooler hovered above the two about ki in hand. He shot it to ward them they both disappeared and apeard behind him.   
  
"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!!" The two said in unison. The fire-ball hit Cooler in his back and sent him once again flying-this time toward a nearby mountain. As he hit the mountain it crumbled. Cooler erupted with a huge ball of energy destroying the debris and a town at the bottom of the mountain. Trunks Gasped. Gohan turned to him with a serious look on his face.   
  
"Where can we take him so that no one will get hurt?" Gohan asked reading his face.   
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes, "Further north."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chichi woke with a start, she could feel the intense energy of the battle that was taking place hundreds of miles away. She only needed to look out the window to see the gold light the 5 super Sayjins made. It illuminated the sky. She let her mind drift, and her thoughts went to the long time of peace they had. Then she thought of Bulma, her body lying motionless in the casket. She never attended the funeral, she couldn't. But though she didn't see she could imagine what Bulma looked like. She couldn't stop herself from imagining what she looked like. It played in her mind over and over again. Then she imagined herself in Bulma's place, lying there cold, motionless. She let her thoughts drift back about 35 years when Gokuu died. Then she thought about the day Trunks told her that Gohan had died. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about the Gohan that had hugged her just hours ago. As she thought about these things her body went weak and she fell back asleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gohan yells for everyone to follow him and he and Trunks fly toward the north with everyone following including a very angry Cooler. All the sayjin's went to ssj2 and sped off as fast as they could. Piccolo moved up to the front next to Gohan. "What are you doing Gohan?" he asked  
  
"Didn't you see what happened to those people? We can't allow people to get hurt during this battle. Were going to fight where there's no one around to get hurt."   
  
"Humph when he gets wind of what your doing…" His words were cut short when Cooler's face appeared up ahead of the two of them. There was an explosion behind him.  
  
"You think I'm stupid?" said Cooler. He pointed his finger to a city behind him, a small ki ball formed and the city was instantly incinerated. Gohan's mouth dropped open. Vejita's eyes grew wide.   
  
"You fool!! What the #*@% did you do that for!!" Screamed Vejita.   
  
"You want some too Vejita?" smirked Cooler, Vejita got into fighting stance and launched toward him, each throwing kicks and punches at the other in a motion so quick that the untrained eye wouldn't be able to keep up with their motion. The force from their punches knocked the tops off the mountains around them and sent rock flying toward the already demolished cities below. Cooler caught Vejita's arms and pulled them together with one hand then with the other he formed a ki ball and shot him in the face with it the blow sending him hurtling into a building.   
"Father!!" yelled Trunks. Everyone flew toward the building where Vejita landed the shot seemed fatal. While they were distracted Gotenks took this opportunity to head toward Cooler and test his strength.  
  
"My next opponent?" Said Cooler with a laugh. "You two put on a nice show fusing or whatever you did, but you're still no match for me." Gotenks smile widened.   
  
"We'll see about that." Said Gotenks as he launched toward him. He flew strait for Cooler when he was about 5 feet from him he disapeard and appeard behind him, kicked him in the back. The two exchanged puches and kicks. The light around them illuminated the sky around them and the others looked up at the battle.   
  
"NO!!" said Gokuu, "I told them no." he shot toward the battle leaving the others with Vejita who was unconscious. Cooler looked at Gokuu who was flying toward them, he smirked and shot a fire ball at him, Gokuu disappeared and appeared right in front of him. Cooler was so stunned that for a second he didn't know what to do. Gokuu grabbed him by the neck and threw him with a force so incredible that he couldn't right him self he flew for miles before he could slow himself. Gokuu turned to look at Gotenks "What were you thinking???" he asked just as the fusion between the two boys ended. Were sorry they said in unison, their minds still working as one. He could feel Coolers power as he flew back to the battle. Piccolo flew up next to him.   
  
"Gokuu, lets get the hell out of here!!"   
  
"Your right common." They all put hands on Gokuu 's shoulders and he teleported them to master Roshi's island.  
  
  
MiraiTrunks called Chichi as soon as they got to Master Roshi's island. "Hello?"  
  
"Chichi um… are you all right?"  
  
"Hey!! Trunks!! What happened?? Why didn't someone come back and tell me what was going on!! Is everyone OK??" Trunks held the phone away from his ear some to keep his eardrums from bursting. Everyone sweatdroped.  
  
"Sorry we didn't get a chance. Everyone is OK Chichi." When he hung up the phone Vejita woke up.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Vejita yelled.   
  
"You had the crap beat out of you." laughed Goten. Vejita looked at him with a questioning face, then his memory came back. "If you value your life you'll not open your mouth again." He said looking Goten strait in the eye. Goten coward behind his father who eyed Vejita before speaking.   
  
"You did." He said. Piccolo looked at them scornfully.  
  
"Well, what's the plan?" said Piccolo with a grunt "We hide till he destroys the planet looking for us?" Gokuu gave a tired sigh and put his head down. Gohan leaned against the wall and looked at his father thoughtfully.   
  
"Dad? What's should we do? We don't have a lot of time to waste." Vejita let out a grunt similar to Piccolo'.  
  
"I don't know about you all but I'm not going to sit around and wait for Kakorotto to come up with a plan to get us all killed. I'm looking for Cooler." Gokuu looked up with a worried look on his face.   
  
"Vejita you know that you aren't in any condition to leave here. Cooler is ten time stronger than you when your at full strength! Don't do it Vejita!"  
  
"Kono yogore! Leave me alone!!" Gohan was growing impatient and stood up. "Sit down boy!" Gohan frowned. Trunks was visibly growing nervous. Gokuu smirked and stood up.   
  
Half chucking he said, "That's enough." Vejita gave him a glare that said 'don't start with me' before anyone else could say a word the sensed a huge power heading strait for them.   
  
Gokuu gasped "Kuso! Everyone get out of the way!" they all flew out of the house in just before a KI blast destroyed the building.  
  
*** 


	3. There is something strange about Cooler

The Future   
Chapter 3  
  
To avoid misunderstandings: This takes place after the boo saga. All charcters are at the ages they are after that. Miraitrunks on the other hand is about 35 years old. He's come far from the future. Miraichichi is much older. Oh I forgot "Mirai" means future.  
In Trunks timeline Cooler has attacked Chikyu (earth) and has destroyed many cities on across the planet. The destruction he has caused is far worse than that of the androids. Trunks must return to the present DBZ time line to get help.   
Enjoy the story! ^_^  
  
  
Gokuu and the others hovered over what used to Master Roshi's house. They all scanned the sky for Cooler but he was no where to be found.   
  
"What the hell was that!!!" yelled Vejita, "Where the @*# % is Cooler!?" Everyone was speechless. Gokuu folded his arms and scanned the skies again. After a second he noticed a light coming from where they were before.  
  
"Look!!" he said pointing to it. "Cooler must still be over in that direction. He must be randomly shooting fireballs all over."   
  
Gohan's eyes widened, "Which means we need to get mom away from there.   
  
Gokuu unfolded his arms with a, 'Oh kuso!' expression on his face. Then he disappeared. Gohan smiled.   
  
  
  
Gokuu appeared next to Miraichichi who was peering out the window in the direction where Cooler hovered shooting fire - balls all over the city. He tapped her shoulder. "Ahhhhh!!!!!" she screamed and then hit him with a frying pan.   
  
"Hey! Chichi it's me."   
  
"Oops, um sorry." Miraichichi blushed. She peeked over his shoulder and asked, "Where are the others?"   
  
Gokuu rubbed his head, "Um they're above where master Roshi's used to be." Miraichichi looked into his face, then turned away.  
  
"So why are you here?"   
  
Gokuu looked at her questioningly "Too get you, it isn't safe here anymore. Cooler is upset because he can't find us. And he'll destroy everything in his way." Miraichichi was about to speak when Gokuu grabbed her arm in a panic then pulled her back against the wall. A ki blast blew off half the house. Miraichichi stared at the rubble in surprise. Then at Gokuu who was focused on something concealed in the smoke.  
  
Gokuu could feel him staring down at them, how did he know I was here? He thought. When the smoke cleared Cooler stood about fifty feet away from them eyes focused on Gokuu. Miraichichi looked at cooler then fainted. Gokuu picked her up then teleported away.   
  
  
  
They appeared in right in front of a ki ball Gokuu easily dogged it. He then turned around to see Vejita heading in the direction ki came from. What the heck how did he know I would be over here!! "Vejita, Dame da, Please!!!!" He quickly handed Chichi too Gohan and flew after him. he wasn't going to catch up with Vejita so he teleported in front of him "Vejita, what are you doing."   
  
"Zakkenayo Kakorotto!!!" said Vejita then he flew past him.   
  
Gokuu appeared in front of him again, "Vejita, wait just a sec."  
  
"What do you want!"   
  
"Listen." Gokuu sighed "I don't know what is going on but Cooler was able to sense me when I was at capsule corp."   
  
Vejita's eyes widened. "Wha?!" Cooler flew toward them and stopped about ten feet away. The two exchanged surprised glances.   
  
Cooler looked extremely pissed. "I'm tired of this game of hide and seek!!" then he powered up with an explosion of power that nearly sent them flying. When he stopped Vejita spoke.  
  
"So am I!! Stand aside Kakorotto. Come on Cooler it's just you and me." Gokuu wasn't sure what to do so he obeyed Vejita. And stood aside. To watch the fight  
  
Vejita stopped in front of Cooler and frowned. The two engaged in a staring contest for a few then they got into fighting stances. Cooler smirked "I thought I killed you." Vejita, in an instance flew toward him changed into Super Sayjin and kicked him with an intensity that knocked the top off a nearby mountain and sent him flying toward the ground. Gokuu folded his arms and thought for a moment. How strong is Cooler, am I the only one who can sense there is something not right here? Vejita flew toward Cooler at full speed ready to hit him a few more times before he hit the ground but stopped suddenly unable to make sense of what he was feeling. Gokuu froze his mouth hung open.  
  
  
Gohan was flying toward Miraichichi's house when it hit him he stopped suddenly unable to make sense of what he felt. Piccolo was following along with Miraitrunks, Goten, and Trunks who couldn't believe their senses. They all sensed it simultaneously there was another Cooler, on the other side of the Planet. He was concealing his power the whole time. This was the one they felt when they first landed. This one was way more powerful than the one who they met with before.   
  
Gokuu couldn't believe it. They tricked us, but why, what are they planning?? "We've been had!!" he yelled to Vejita who's mouth was still hanging open. Vejita blinked he was about to speak but Cooler came flying toward him and did a round house on him witch send him flying toward a nearby mountain.  
  
  
Piccolo flew toward Gohan, "This is impossible, how could he conceal his power all this time."   
  
Gohan shook his head "He hasn't concealed it the whole time, we felt it when we landed. Somehow the two switched, one turned theirs off and the other on. I think I felt the switch once because when Trunks and I…" Gohan stopped short. Him and Piccolo's heads slowly turned to ward Miraitrunks.   
  
Piccolo frowned "You knew." He said.   
  
Miraitrunks tensed "No! I had no idea."   
  
"Shut up!" Piccolo yelled "Look at the crap you've got us into." Gohan shifted Miraichichi in his arms. Then landed in front of her house. Piccolo looked toward Miraitrunks, "I knew you were hiding something."  
  
Gohan walked inside, "Ma?" He whispered.   
  
Miraichichi blinked "Gokuu?" she said  
  
Gohan shook his head "No it's me Gohan"   
  
"Oh, what's going on?"  
  
"Ma you're going to stay here for a bit with Piccolo." Piccolo's eyes widened he looked pleadingly toward Gohan to reconsider. Gohan smiled which told him there was no use pleading. Gohan gently put his mother on the couch. Piccolo stood in the doorway arms crossed. Piccolo understood why Gohan chose him to stay with Chichi, he was the only one Gohan trusted with his mothers safety. Also he wouldn't do much good in a battle of this caliber. Goten, Trunks, and Miraitrunks stood outside waiting for Gohan.   
  
Piccolo looked at Gohan with a serious look. "Gohan leave, he's coming." Gohan waved goodbye to Piccolo and Miraichichi then shot for the door.  
  
"Lets go, now!!" he yelled to the group outside. They all flew off in a hurry. Piccolo hid his ki and closed the door. He could sense the 'second Cooler' fly over the house after them.  
  
  
*** 


	4. We let him get away!

The Future  
Chapter 4  
By Miraibulma & Miraichichi  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z so don't sue me ok???  
  
To avoid misunderstandings: This takes place after the boo saga. All charcters are at the ages they are after that. Miraitrunks on the other hand is about 35 years old. He's come far from the future. Miraichichi is much older. Oh I forgot "Mirai" means future.  
In Trunks timeline Cooler has attacked Chikyu (earth) and has destroyed many cities on across the planet. The destruction he has caused is far worse than that of the androids. Trunks must return to the present DBZ time line to get help.   
Enjoy the story! ^_^  
  
**  
  
Miraitrunks nervousness grew he could feel it coming, Gohan gave him a funny look when he flew past. "Trunks!" yelled Gohan. Trunks and Miraitrunks both looked back at Gohan. "Miraitrunks." said Gohan.  
  
Crap, why me! Thought Miraitrunks. He slowed a bit and looked toward Gohan.   
  
"Tell me something Trunks," asked Gohan "Why is Cooler chasing us and fighting Vejita at the same time?"  
  
"Sensei-Gohan, I told you everything I knew."   
  
Gohan looked at Miraitrunks for a long time before he spoke. "Alright."   
  
Goten and Trunks both had been silent most of the time, but Trunks decided it was time for him to speak up. "Alright, I kinda knew," looking at Goten he said, "And he did too."   
  
"No, I didn't, you did-I don't want to get in trouble with you!" Gohan's mouth dropped to the Ground.   
  
"You WHAT!!" Said Gohan, with his hair flickering gold. Goten flew behind Trunks (literally).   
  
"We, we…" stuttered Trunks "We saw the other one Flying away when we fused earlier. But I guess we forget after the fusion ended. I remembered just now."  
  
***  
  
Gokuu was still in deep though as he watched the battle between Vejita and Cooler. I bet Trunks knew about this, the little…His thought was cut short by Vejita flying toward him at a fantastic speed. Gokuu caught him.   
"Let go Kakorotto!" said Vejita in anger. Gokuu simply let go and watched him fly back toward Cooler. The fight was going nowhere fast. Vejita was clearly no match for him and he seemed to be getting stronger not weaker. Gokuu sensed Gohan and the others nearing with the other Cooler on their tale.   
  
"Shit!" Gokuu spun around and saw Gohan and the others speeding toward him with Cooler on their tale. What's going on "Vejita!" Vejita looked over at Gokuu then saw Gohan and the others coming. He then saw the other Cooler.   
  
"Kuso! Kakorotto what is this?!"  
  
The Cooler's laughed, "This isn't fair. There are two of us and six of you."   
  
Gokuu smirked "Vejita, my boys and I will get this one, You three can get that one."   
  
"No Kakorotto! You won't be able to handle that one he is more powerful than the other. I shall fight him on my own!"   
  
Gohan rolled his eyes "Dad what are we going to do with him?"   
  
Gokuu looked at Vejita over his shoulder. "No Vejita." Then he looked to his Cooler and motioned for him to follow, Goten and Gohan followed also.   
  
Vejita was so angry with Gokuu's display of authority he was ready to kill someone. Who better than this weak Cooler he had been fighting before. Trunks and Miraitrunks were hovering behind him. "Do not interfere I will fight on my own."   
  
Cooler yawned "Can we start already??"   
  
"Yes! We can I will fight you and I alone!"  
  
  
Cooler stopped flying and landed "Gokuu!! This is far enough we fight now!" Gohan shot a fire ball and Cooler from behind which send him flying toward Gokuu, who shot one at him and sent him flying toward Goten. He did a 'ka me ha me ha!!!!' Cooler was sent flying far up in the sky Gohan flew up and kicked him and the fireball back to the ground. Where Gokuu met him with a kick that sent him back up. Goten hit him with a fireball that triggered the ka me ha me ha to explode. Cooler finally fell and hit the ground.   
  
"You're not so tough!" said Goten "We can beat you so easily, Na, na, ha, ha!!" Cooler peeled himself off the ground (which was unusually hard). His indentation wasn't very deep which meant more pain.   
  
"You think we should be kinder to him? Huh dad?" said Gohan   
  
"No." said Gokuu. He looked pretty serious. Cooler isn't this weak he has some trick up his sleeve.   
  
Cooler's face was bloody and beat and his power seemed to be diminishing. Cooler looked at the three, then at Goten. "It seems I misjudged you three, you are far more powerful than I could have imagined." With that he disappeared.   
  
"Yatta! We beat him!!!" said Goten jumping up and down.   
  
"No we didn't stupid we let him get away like a bunch of asses! What is he up to!"   
  
"Gohan don't call your brother names, he went back to Vejita and the other one. He must want to rejoin his other self or something. We've got to stop him."  
  
*** 


	5. Fusion Ha!!

The Future   
Chapter 5  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z so don't sue me ok???  
  
To avoid misunderstandings: This takes place after the boo saga. All charcters are at the ages they are after that. Miraitrunks on the other hand is about 35 years old. He's come far from the future. Miraichichi is much older. Oh I forgot "Mirai" means future.  
In Trunks timeline Cooler has attacked Chikyu (earth) and has destroyed many cities on across the planet. The destruction he has caused is far worse than that of the androids. Trunks must return to the present DBZ time line to get help.   
Enjoy the story! ^_^  
  
(In case there is any confusion in the aspect of which Cooler is which I'll put a * by the one that got away from Gokuu)  
  
"Piccolo!!! Get over here now!!" Screamed Chichi. Piccolo sweat dropped and then made his way over to Chichi.  
  
"Yes." He said mildly frightened.  
  
"Tell me what's going on in the battle. Is Gohan Ok?"  
  
"Yeah I mean he hasn't really…"  
  
"Is Gokuu alright?" chichi interrupted.  
  
"Yes." Piccolo sighed, I hope I'm not going to have to do this the whole time I'm here. Piccolo made his way to one of the back rooms to get away from Chichi. When he got back there he felt something strange he wasn't able to sense either Cooler.   
  
***  
  
"Big bang attack!!!" Vejita screamed, Cooler braced himself. A series of ki balls flew toward him. He realized that he couldn't take so many hits so he tried to avoid most of the attacks. They came at him with incredible speed.   
  
Miraitrunks and Trunks both got out flew away from the area. They could see Vejita wasn't making any effort to avoid hitting them.   
  
Cooler was flying as fast as he could to avoid getting hit. Then he turned around and started heading back in the direction of Vejita. Vejita stopped his assault and flew at him; they both punched at the same time and sent a shockwave across the area. Vejita kicked him in the head sending him flying Vejita flew after him then lost sight of him. Cooler got behind Vejita and hit him in the head kneed him in the chest grabbed his leg and threw him toward the ground.  
  
"Father!!" yelled Miraitrunks and Trunks simultaneously. Vejita left a crater where he landed. Gokuu, Gohan and Goten had teleported to the scene just in time to see Vejita land.   
  
"Ouch." Said Gohan. Gokuu wasn't paying any attention to him, all he could think of was stopping the two Cooler's from Fusing.  
  
"Gohan go tell Miraitrunks to watch out for Cooler* he might try something sneaky." Gokuu looked toward Goten, "Keep your eyes peeled for him." They all scanned the skies. Vejita finally got out of his crater and saw Gokuu and Gohan standing about fifty feet away from him.   
  
"Curse you Kakorotto! How could you have already defeated Cooler*!!" Gohan explained what was going on to both Trunks'. Afterwards he flew back over to his father. Just as he landed a huge blast of power lit up the sky. It was Cooler.  
  
"Crap." Said Gokuu "Here we go. You two stay put ok unless you feel you need to step in, alright?"  
  
"Right." said Gohan  
  
"Ok dad." Said Goten. Vejita despite his struggling under Cooler (who was beating him to death) to get to his feet, looked over to see what was going on with Gokuu. He saw the other Cooler* heading his way.   
  
What the… He isn't dead? Why did they lead him here? Gokuu got right in the other Coolers* face.   
  
"You really know how to make an entrance." Said Gokuu with a smirk. Cooler* looked at Gokuu then at his other self in a panic. "What's the matter?" asked Gokuu  
  
Cooler* looked at Gokuu again then shot a fire-ball strait at his chest, Gokuu got out of the way and pulled his knee up to Cooler's* face. Their hits were sending waves of energy in every direction.   
  
Vejita was finally getting the upper hand in his battle. Then Cooler flew off toward Gokuu and the other Cooler*. Vejita flew after him.   
  
Gokuu and Cooler* exchange powerful kicks and punches Gokuu grabs Cooler's neck. And kicked him in the stomach numerous times. He sensed Vejita heading toward him. He looks back only to see Cooler heading toward him with Vejita on his tale.  
  
***  
  
Trunks flew over to Gohan "You notice something weird, Trunks?" asked Gohan.  
  
"What am I supposed to notice?"   
  
"I can only feel one Cooler. The one dad is fighting."   
  
"Oh yeah I noticed it too."   
  
***  
  
"Piccolo!!! What is going on!" Chichi screamed holding Piccolo by the neck.   
  
"L…Let g…go Chi…chi!!"   
  
"Wha? Oh sorry." Chichi let his neck go. "Um, what's happening with them?" Piccolo (panting) looked at her irritably.   
  
"Gokuu is alright, Gohan and Miraitrunks don't seem to be fighting. Goten and Trunks won't be fighting… I don't think." Piccolo said wheezing.  
  
"You said Gohan, Goten and Gokuu were fighting together."  
  
"Goten was but not anymore. And from what I sense they won't all be fighting this one."  
  
***  
  
Gokuu couldn't stop it he had one Cooler* by the neck and one heading for his. Vejita grabbed the other Cooler. And held him so he couldn't move. "Let go!!"   
  
"Not a chance." Vejita held him while Gokuu threw the other Cooler* en route for the ground. Cooler got away from Vejita and headed toward him.   
  
"Shit!" said Gokuu as he flew to intercept them. But they disappeared. "What!! No!"   
  
"Look what you did Kakorotto!" Gokuu looked at Vejita helplessly. Then the two Cooler's stood side-by-side down below Gokuu and Vejita.   
  
"Well things will be looking up soon enough."   
  
Vejita looked at Gokuu questioningly "What the hell are they talking about?"   
  
Everyone watched. The Two Coolers stood facing each other then they put their hands together and began to power up; the power coming from them was so strong it was blowing everything away, trees, rocks and mountain tops everything. Then the fusion began, a blue light came around the both of them. Then the nearly blinding light erupted. When the smoke cleared and the light faded one Cooler remained. He was more powerful than ever and a bit bigger.   
***  
  
"What do we do now?" Asked Miraitrunks.   
  
Gohan held his head. "Oh man."   
  
Trunks and Goten looked at Cooler amazed. "They can fuse too?" Goten asked Trunks,  
  
"I guess, since they just did, stupid!"   
  
***  
  
Oh man this guy is way to strong. I knew this would happen if I let them together. But if Vejita and I had a chance fighting them separate then if we fuse we should stand a chance shouldn't we?? "Vejita."   
  
Vejita looked over at Gokuu.   
  
"I think we should fuse to fight him.   
  
"No."  
  
"Vejita! You're being unreasonable." Gokuu whined   
  
"No, we don't need to."   
  
"Vejita!"   
  
"What?!"   
  
"What do you think we should do?" Gokuu folded his arms.  
  
Vejita seemed amused "I think you should go to hell."  
  
Gokuu's eyes narrowed "I'm serious Vejita." Gokuu looked at him waiting for a response. Vejita rolled his eyes. And looked away. Gokuu knew that was his way of saying 'fine I'll do it'  
  
"Baka. When do you suppose he will give us time to fuse?"  
  
***  
  
Gokuu and Vejita landed in front of Cooler, he looked tense from the transformation. He leered at them then flew toward them. They got out of the way and both shot fireballs at him. He avoided them easily then shot his own back. Gokuu flew over to Vejita; "I have to get us out of here in order for us to get a chance to fuse." Gokuu teleported himself and Vejita over to the where the others were.  
  
Gokuu said, "All of you have to get out of here. Get as far away as possible!" Goten and Trunks jumped up and down, "Dad, why can't we fuse." Goten whined,  
  
Vejita became annoyed even more than he already was, first Kakorotto ordering him around, then he talaported him without his consent, and now these stupid halflings wouldn't listen. "LEAVE NOW!" Vejita shouted at the top of his lungs. Trunks and Goten stopped their whining and flew off.   
  
Someone tapped Gokuu on the shoulder and asked, "Where are they off to?" Gokuu turned around and saw Cooler smiling at him.   
  
"Ahh!!" screamed Gokuu, Vejita turned around and jumped but didn't let out a scream. I didn't sense him. Gokuu thought.  
  
Gokuu touched Vejita and teleported the two of them to the top of a nearby mountain. "Would you please tell me when you are going to do that?" Vejita demanded.   
  
"Oh sorry. Do you remember the dance?"   
  
"Yes I remember the stupid dance, fool."  
  
"Ok but let me show you once just in case you forgot something." While Gokuu showed Vejita the dance he thought  
  
It's a good thing Kakorotto took us away from there I can make a fool of myself in solitude.   
  
Gokuu finished and said, "Got it?"   
  
Vejita, nearly growling said, "Yes."  
  
Both fighters got in position and prepared for the fusion dance. "Fu-sion-ha!"   
  
***  
  
Miraichichi: You like?? Please R/R 


	6. It's over

The Future   
Chapter 6  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z so don't sue me ok???  
  
To avoid misunderstandings: This takes place after the boo saga. All charcters are at the ages they are after that. Miraitrunks on the other hand is about 35 years old. He's come far from the future. Miraichichi is much older. Oh I forgot "Mirai" means future.  
In Trunks timeline Cooler has attacked Chikyu (earth) and has destroyed many cities on across the planet. The destruction he has caused is far worse than that of the androids. Trunks must return to the present DBZ time line to get help.   
Enjoy the story! ^_^  
  
-In this chapter characters may have powers that are unfamiliar to them in the real DBZ timeline (for instance Cooler's ability to completely hide his power level from the Z warriors, which in DBZ is impossible for anyone to do), take note: this is a fanfiction, emphasis on fiction. So I'm allowed to change things here and there, don't worry you'll hardly notice. J  
  
The whole area was filled with a beautiful light. A rainbow of colors swept across the sky. The light surrounded Gokuu and Vejita and shot up in a burst of power; when it was all over the two were no longer and only one entity remained.   
  
Cooler saw the light from where he was flew over to see what was up. He stopped in front of them only to see there was only one person there.   
  
"I am no longer the ones you called Gokuu and Vejita, I am now the one called Gogeta."  
  
***  
  
Chichi stood in the kitchen of her humble mountain home; she was getting some bottled water from her refrigerator for Piccolo. "What's happening now? Everyone's Ok, right?" she said sweetly sensing Piccolo was annoyed with her. Piccolo looked up from his meditation. He was floating cross-legged by the table meditating to control his temper.   
  
"Yes, Gokuu and Vejita fused to fight Cooler."  
  
"Ok so, Cooler Fused and they did the same thing?"   
  
Piccolo sipped some of the Dasani water that Chichi gave him. "Right."   
  
Chichi sat at the table across from him and stared out the window. Piccolo studied her face; there was more ageing from stress than lifespan on her face. He learned from studying humans that things like that were normal. Chichi was an unusually strong woman since she had to endure more stress than normal house wives. After a minute Chichi put her head on the table. Piccolo closed his eyes and resumed his meditation. Then Chichi started to cry. Piccolo eyes widened. What is she doing? She better not expect me to do anything about her crying. Chichi continued to sniffle. Piccolo in silence landed on the floor and began to quietly walk out of the kitchen. Chichi looked up at him.  
  
"How could you be so insensitive? I need someone to talk to. SO SIT DOWN!" Piccolo hung his head then walked back to the table.  
  
  
Gogeta and Cooler stood facing each other, neither saying a word. Cooler narrowed his eyes then raised a hand. Gogeta's mouth curved into a smirk similar to the one Vejita makes when he is about to kill someone. Cooler shot toward him, as he came closer Gogeta disappeared. Expecting Gogeta to be in back of him Cooler turned around only to be hit in the back with a fireball. He spun around and shot one back, but it was at nothing, Gogeta was gone. In frustration Cooler shot fireballs all in every direction. Then he flew up into the air and began to look around. Gogeta flew up behind, put his hands together in a fist and hit him at the top of his back, sending him flying toward the ground. Cooler erupted in a ball of flame and power. The two exchanged punches and kicks Cooler seemed to be getting the upper hand for a bit but for the most part the fight was even.  
  
  
Gohan and the others were headed to the city where they would find parts for the time machine. They finally found it, got some parts out, and headed for Capsule corp. when they got there they saw half of the house was torn apart. They looked around and fortunately the time machine wasn't harmed. Trunks got to work on it while Gohan and the others nervously stood watching the direction in witch Gogeta and Cooler fought. Finally Trunks looked at his work and said "All done except for one thing."   
  
"What is it? Oh man, we have to go back to that city don't we." Said Gohan. Trunks shook his head,   
  
"No, this is something that Bulma made herself, the parts you can't find just anywhere."  
  
"So, what do we do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Gohan looked thoughtful "Well, can it be repaired?"   
  
"It would be if it was here, whoever did this knew to take that with them. Without it this machine is useless." Gohan's jaw dropped.  
  
"What!!! You mean to tell me that we can't use the time machine!!"  
  
Trunks shook his head, "There aren't many who know much about this machine. I can't think of anyone who could have…" Trunks stopped short.   
  
"What is it?" asked Gohan. Trunks shook his head.  
  
"Nothing."   
***  
Gogeta held cooler by the arm and threw him toward the ground flew past him and kicked him toward a mountain, then stopped him and threw him back toward the ground. Cooler landed on his feet and send two fireballs at Gogeta. Sending him flying back. He righted himself then charged at Cooler. They fought on the ground for a while then Gogeta backed off and flew into the air with Cooler on his tail. He stopped suddenly and did a spin kick move that caught Cooler off guard it stopped him in mid flight and made him double over. Gogeta spun him in the air then got in fighting stance and pulled back, "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…Ha!!!!!!!!!" The blast lit up the sky with a bright blue, and the blast just about leveled every mountain and hill within a 5-mile radius.  
  
Cooler was beaten, the fight was over, the fusion between Gokuu and Vejita was too powerful for him to contain. He had two choices; one, do a Final Attack, but what about the others? And what if the attack isn't effective enough to finish Gogeta? Choice two separate, that way he could do a final attack and stay alive. He needed to separate that was the only way. He would take his chances with his final attack at half strength, that way Gogeta's power level would have fallen some and he would have a small chance at beating him. Cooler knew separating meant his power would be cut in half but he couldn't help that.   
  
Cooler climbed out of the rubble that was once a mountain. He would allow himself to be tossed no more. That was the last straw. A light switched on in his head. This is my chance! Cooler looked up in the sky, about two hundred feet above him was Gogeta looking around too see where he landed. Cooler powered down as much as he could. He knew he wouldn't be found if he did so. Then he caused his fusion to end. On to plan B, *Cooler the slightly stronger one, flew toward Gogeta ready to do the final attach. With his power concealed and the distraction on its way to Gogeta, the other Cooler escaped.   
  
Cooler shot toward Gogeta with a ki ball in hand. Gogeta instantly noticed his power was nothing like it was before the last hit he gave him. That attack couldn't have taken off so much power! What is he up to? Cooler shot the fireball at him, he made no effort to doge it. The fireball hit and nothing happened. Gogeta shrugged "I might as well finish him off Ka-me-ha-me…" Gogeta looked at cooler for a moment, Cooler's face was calm and accepting of the fate that he knew he had. This upset Gogeta. He stopped his fireball, and charged at Cooler, If he is going to smile about dieing I'll beat him to death instead of giving him a quick painless death. Gogeta's body shined gold and he powered up. His body lit up with power encircling him like a tornado of light.  
  
***  
  
"Gohan look at that." Said Miraitrunks. Gohan looked over at the light,   
  
"Cooler's power has decreased." Said Gohan, "We have nothing to worry about now."  
  
Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Miraitrinks sat on the grass outside capsule corp. trying to think up a plan to fix the time machine.   
  
Gohan sat staring into space for a long time. Finally he looked up from his daze. "You think we can make one like it Trunks? Maybe we could make the parts ourselves, like what your mother did. Where are the plans your mom made for it?"  
  
Trunks eyes widened, "I think I know where she kept all that stuff, I think we could, lets give it a try we've got nothing to loose, and we aren't going anywhere if we don't."  
  
Chibi Trunks looked at the torn down capsule corp., "you guys we should take this inside. It'll be safer in there."  
  
"Yeah" said Miraitrunks and Gohan.  
  
As they got up they could see the light in the distance growing more concentrated they thought it might be another kamehameha wave but they weren't sure.  
  
The four half sayjins kept their eyes fasted in the direction of the fight. They could feel the end of the fight was near. Cooler's power faded with every hit then finally, Cooler's power disappeared completely.   
  
***  
  
Gogeta looked at the blast he had made. There was nothing left of Cooler, yet his senses wouldn't allow his body to relax. Something was wrong, the battle wasn't over, he was sure of it. Gogeta decided, despite his suspicions, all he could do was fly toward capsule corp. where the others were.   
  
As he flew back the fusion ended. Gokuu and Vejita landed outside of capsule corp. to find that the time machine had been moved. They went inside and found Miraitrunks working in Bulma's lab with the two kids standing around not really helping with anything.  
  
"Dad!" cried Goten, "You did it!!" Gokuu smiled at his son but his face remained serious. Vejita sat in a corner and crossed his arms.   
  
"What's wrong dad?" asked chibi trunks. Vejita looked over at Miraitrunks,  
  
"What have you been doing all this time? Why isn't that thing working?" Miraitrunks looked at him, then hung his head and continued working.   
  
Gokuu ignored them and went to look for Gohan, he found him searching through machinery in the basement. "Gohan?"   
  
"Good job dad. That was almost too easy don't you think?"  
  
"I felt so too. Cooler had more tricks up his sleeve; I just don't know what they were. Or why he didn't use them."  
  
"How do you know he didn't?"  
  
"I don't, but I don't want to find out either. I hope it's nothing because whatever it is Trunks will have to handle on his own if it comes up while we're gone."  
  
"I'm not to sure about that dad."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I can't seem to find anyway to rebuild this device and we need it if we want to go home. Without it we stay right here."   
  
"Oh man, what is it?" Gohan showed his father the plans for the time travel device. Though Gokuu didn't understand anything about it or time travel he listened intently.   
  
"I've seen that!"  
  
"Really where??" asked Gohan   
  
"I saw Bulma with one about a week ago." Gohan fell anime style.  
  
"Dad, that can't help us now!"   
  
"Yes it can," said Gokuu with his serious yet innocent look, "She made Vejita replace one on the back of her refrigerator. Don't all the refrigerators' that capsule corp. makes have those?" Gohan's mouth fell open. Gokuu smiled, "Let's check it out!" they got the others and when to look at the refrigerator, luckily it was on the level of the house that was under ground so nothing was destroyed. Sure enough it was right where Gokuu saw it before. Miraitrunks and Gohan let out a sigh of relief. Vejita was relived also even though he didn't let it show. "We can go home!!!" yelled Goten and chibi Trunks.  
  
Gokuu looked thoughtful. "Hey are we forgetting something?" everyone looked around,   
  
"Piccolo!" said Gohan  
***  
  
  
Miraichichi here, Please R/R and tell me what you think of the story so far. I'm on spring break right now so I can make lots of updates. I just thought of a great twist for this story, hope you like it. 


	7. The Present

The Future   
  
Chapter 7 'The Present'  
  
  
  
This takes place in the present time. Gokuu, Gohan, chibi Trunks & Goten along with Vejita, and Piccolo leave with Miraitrunks to help save his time from Cooler. They leave behind their loved ones unprotected. What will happen to Chikyu with its most powerful warriors gone?  
  
  
Chichi woke with a start, it had only been two days now since the sayjins left along with Piccolo, and for the second night in a row she had horrible nightmares. She was consumed by fear of something happening to Chikyu while they were gone. And she couldn't help but feel alone with both of her boys gone as well as her husband. She also was a little afraid not having any of them at home with her. She hadn't been left alone since they left for planet Namek. At that time she was so afraid for Gohan she hadn't the time to feel afraid for herself. But now she was truly alone, not even little Goten to keep her company.  
  
***  
  
Bulma stared over at Vejita's pillow; it was so hard to sleep without his strong arm stretched over her small frame. She felt so safe when he was there. But now she felt vulnerable, like anyone could come and harm her. She didn't even know when he would be back. There were nights in the past when she did go to bed alone but she knew at some time in the night he was crawl in bed even if it was only for an hour or so. But she knew that there would be no crawling in tonight. She had tried so hard the night before to figure out what it was that powered that time machine. Finally she figured she probably lacked the motivation that drove Miraibulma to inventing the time machine. Desperation was what helped her to unlock the keys of time. Loosing everything must have been hard. Bulma thought, but there was no way she could understand how hard until she experienced it for herself.   
  
***  
  
The next morning Juuhachi-gou (18) walked over to her window half expecting Krillin to rush up to her, give her a kiss and fly out, headed to Gokuu's house, like he did every Sunday morning. But this morning he was still in bed. Though she didn't particularly like Gokuu, she was worried about him, but only because he meant so much to Krillin. If that hadn't been the case she could care less about Gokuu's safety.   
  
"Juu-chan?" said Krillin heavy-eyed, "What time is it?"  
  
"It's 9:00, go back to sleep, I'll wake you when I'm finished with breakfast." Juuhachi-gou headed to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "I guess I could make pancakes." Soon after she got started the doorbell rang. She walked over and opened it. "Yes." She said in an uninviting voice. It was Yamcha, he didn't seem at all insulted by her attitude.   
  
"Hey Juuhachi-gou!" he laughed giving Juuhachi-gou a hug despite her complains of repulsion. "Just thought I'd stop by to say hi to Krillin and little Marron. Where are they?   
  
"Lets see its Sunday morning about 9:30 ah, where do you think they are!" Yamcha smiled and stepped to the side to avoid getting hit.  
  
"Um, I'll just head upstairs and check your room for Krillin." Yamcha ran upstairs and opened the door. Krillin was snoring loudly. "Hey Krillin, wake up!" Krillin stirried but didn't get up. "Krillin didn't we have plans??" Krillin looked over at Yamcha.   
  
"Why are you here so early??"   
  
Yamcha sat on the bed. "Krillin it's not early. Now get a move on Juuhachi-gou almost has your breakfast ready."  
  
"What is she making?" Asked Krillin rolling out of bed. "What was it that we were supposed to do today? I'm so tired I really don't want to go anywhere."  
  
"She's making pancakes," said Yamcha sniffing the air hungrily. "Hey!!" he said as if snapping out of a daze. "This was your idea! I didn't want to get out of bed either but you said that you wanted to spar this morning, and to meet you here at 9:00, and to think I rushed out the shower thinking that I would be late, and you're here in bed!!!  
  
"Alright, ok, geese calm down!! Just wait till I get out the shower." wined Krillin Yamcha walked down the stairs and sat in the kitchen while Juuhachi-gou worked on breakfast. She rolled her eyes when he sat down.   
  
"Smells good Juu-chan. You make the best pancakes, uh could I have a few??" Said Yamcha with his most annoying cheese.   
  
Juuhachi-gou raised her nose in disgust, "Whatever." A few moments later Krillin walked downstairs with Marron shuffling behind.   
  
"Kaa san (mommy) is breakfast ready?"  
  
"Yes dear sit down." Said Juuhachi-gou.  
  
"Hey Marron!" said Yamcha, he gave Marron a big hug.   
  
"Good morning sweetheart." said Krillin kissing Juuhachi-gou on the cheek, the first smile Yamcha saw on her all morning, crept across her face. All of a sudden there was a loud crash outside. Everyone got up and ran to the window. There had been an explosion at a nearby building.   
  
"What the hell was that!!" said Juuhachi-gou. They saw a man running from the building with a bag over his shoulder.   
  
"I'm not going to let him get away with that." Said Yamcha. The man ran up to a Black car and it sped off.   
  
"Forget it Yamcha. Let the cops get him. You're not Gohan." Krillin smirked. Juuhachi-gou smiled slightly. She thought that whole Gohan-superhero thing was pretty funny. They all walked over to the table and resumed their Breakfast.   
  
"I just don't feel right about that man." Said Yamcha, Krillin looked at his meal thoughtful.   
  
"I don't think you should get in the middle of things like that. Someone could get hurt with you there." Said Krillin  
  
"Just forget it said Juuhachi-gou."  
  
***  
  
"Nice job Rohun." Said a feminine yet stern voice sarcastically. Rohun is a highly skilled thief with incredible strength and speed for a normal human. A master named Koutun trained him in the martial arts from the age of 10. At the age of 23 Rohun has been working for a scientist named Salen for 5 years.   
  
"Never mind that, at least we got away!!" Rohun pleaded. He looked at the woman, who had her eyes fixed on the road, for some clue that she wasn't angry with him.   
  
"Kuri please, why do we have to go through this all the time." Kuri is the daughter of Salen, she hasn't been formally trained to fight but still fights very well. Kuri is incredibly strong because of a drug her father created. It doubles your strength every time you use it. Thought if your body isn't strong enough to handle the rush of energy, or if you are too strong and the increase is too much, you could die.   
  
"When we get to my father leave out the explosion in your report, got it?" Kuri spat. Rohun didn't answer. She pulled up to a mountain, pressed a button on a square remote she held in her hand. And the car lowered into a dark cave. She accelerated quickly into the darkness. As the weight left the lever it quickly rose to close the entrance. They rode for a good 5 minutes into the darkness, pulled up to a large steel door and stopped their car in the pitch-black underground tunnel.  
  
"Kuri opened her door and stepped out the car, Rohun followed. They walked up to the door and allowed a small robot to peek out and examine their retinas. When it was done the door opened and they walked in.  
***  
  
"Ka… me… ha… me… HA!!!" Krillin cried as he shot the powerful wave of energy toward a retreating Yamcha. Marron watched with amaisment, she always loved to see fights she wanted to learn to fight herself but her Juuhachi-gou suggested they wait till she was older to begin her training. The fireball landed on its target sending Yamcha flying into a nearby tree.   
  
"Ow Krillin, that hurt man! Would ya take it easy." Yamcha said rubbing his head  
  
"Oh sorry man." Said Krillin grinning. They both flew over to where Juuhachi-gou and Marron were sitting. "I think that's enough for now, don't you Yamcha?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm real hungry isn't it about time for lunch, lets go out and get something."   
  
Krillin looked at his watch. "Hey lets stop by chichi since she isn't far from here."   
  
Yamcha rubbed his stomach, "Yeah!! She probably made lunch already! Lets go!!" Yamcha shot to the sky, Krillin looked at Juuhachi-gou shrugged his shoulders and flew after him. She rolled her eyes, picked up Marron, and followed.  
  
Chichi opened her door wondering whom it was and what they were trying to sell. "CHICHI!!" said Yamcha, "You look delicious, er… I mean smell delicious, um…CHICHI!!"  
  
"Hey Chichi," said Krillin walking in her house uninvited. "What are you making for lunch?"   
  
Chichi put her hands on her hips angrily. "What is the meaning of this? You waltz in here expecting food just like that!"  
  
"Were you expecting someone?" asked Krillin pointing to the table full on food.   
  
Chichi bit her lip, "Um, no… I just…I guess I'm used to fixing a lot of food for lunch, since, um the boys eat so much."  
  
"We'd hate for it all to go to waste!" said Yamcha digging in. a second later Juuhachi-gou walked in.   
  
"Hello Chichi." Said Juuhachi-gou in an even voice. She seemed completely bored, she let Marron down who immediately ran after her father and Yamcha who were stuffing their faces at the table, but not nearly as gluttonously as the Sayjins. She began to help herself also.   
  
Chichi sighed and sat on the couch in the living room. Her mind immediately drifted to her husband and kids who were kami knows where doing kami knows what. That was what she did almost everyday. She didn't have anything to help take her mind off the boys.  
  
Juuhachi-gou looked at her gaunt pale face. "You cook so much food yet you hardly eat. Why don't you go eat something." She said, her even tone still sound.   
  
Chichi looked at her for a long moment, she desperately needed someone to talk to about her problems. Another female who she could pour her heart out to, but she knew Juu-chan wasn't the person, and then she thought about Bulma. I should go visit Bulma. Chichi thought. "Ok." She said finally, remembering that Juuhachi-gou had spoken to her.   
  
When Krillin and Yamcha finished eating, they decided that they would go and train some more out in the mountains. Juuhachi-gou decided enough was enough and took Marron home, despite her whining and objection. As Krillin and Yamcha flew they saw a strange light coming from the forest below. The sun wasn't out and it was going to rain soon, so the sky was getting dark. Yet the forest was illuminated in one spot with a weird goldish gloom surrounding the concentrated aura. "Hey Krillin what's that light over there?"   
  
"I don't know. You want to check it out?" Yamcha nodded and they headed down.   
  
  
"Rohun!" said Kuri, in a harsh wisper. "Would you hurry over here!"   
  
"Girl! You're really getting on my nerves!" Rohun shouted.  
  
"Good! Now get over here." Kuri ran over to a large stone and chipped a small piece off, and then she carefully placed it into a small jar. Rohun scrambled over and poured a green liquid into the jar, filling it to the top the rock dissolved instantly in the liquid. He then placed it on the ground. After a few moments the jar lit up with a blinding golden light. Rohun and Kuri covered their eyes and backed away. This was it; this was the serum that Salen worked so hard to create. And this rock was the key to making it work. This rock was actually a meteor, which had fallen to earth years ago. And forest had grown all around it. When this rock passed through the atmosphere it absorbed a rare radiation found only in certain parts of the atmosphere. Salen crated a powerful radar that keyed in on this type of radiation.   
  
"Rohun we did it!!!!" yelled Kuri, when the light faded.   
  
"Yeah!! Hey we need to get more of that rock and bring it to the lab!"   
  
"Oh yeah, common hurry." The broke large chunks of rock and placed it in a case. And headed back to their car.   
  
  
"Look Yamcha!! What the heck are they doing! How did they make that stuff glow!" Krillin pointed to the two of them.   
  
"I don't know… lets go this is stupid, it's a couple of dumb kids doing crazy experiments."   
  
"Well can we at least try and find out what it is. It could be trouble. I mean rock making stuff glow?? Isn't that a little weird??"  
  
"You're weird Krillin! You fly and you shoot glowing light from your hands! Aren't you used to the out of the ordinary??"  
  
Krillin though a moment, then shrugged, "I guess you're right. I shouldn't waste time."  
  
"Yeah lets go and practice some more." They shot off with a familiar, blue light encircling them. Kuri looked up in time to see them shoot off with that blue light that surrounds every Z fighter.   
  
"You see that??"   
  
"See what??" asked Rohun looking into the sky. Kuri pointed to the streak of blue light that was left across the sky, as Krillin and Yamcha flew off.   
  
"That!"   
  
"What was it? A shooting star?"   
  
Kuri shook her head "No that wasn't it at all! I'm not sure what it was but I know I don't like it. Lets get this stuff back to my father." The two earthlings headed back to their vehicle and set off for the cave.  
  
As Krillin and Yamcha flew, they…um err… really Krillin though about what they had seen. "Do you have a feeling in the back of your mind that we should have looked into that more?" asked Krillin.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well um, I think we should have."   
  
"Well we aren't going back."   
  
"I'm not asking you to, but I am." Krillin abruptly stopped and turned around headed for the area they found the tow kids at. Yamcha stopped and thought for a moment then headed after him.  
  
"Hey wait a sec I'll come, to keep you out of trouble."   
"Thanks Yamcha." Said Krillin with a smile. 


	8. The Present 2

The future   
  
Chapter 8 'The present'   
  
Chichi got in her capsule car and headed to Bulma's house. The drive would take a few hours so she had a lot of time to think about things. Things like how she felt about her sons gone. The worst thing about it was that she didn't know when they would be back. I must have faith in Gokuu. Chichi thought, He always keeps his word; he said he would bring back my sons so he will. She recalled a talk she had with him the night before they left.  
  
Chichi rolled over in her bed to look at Gokuu's face once more while he slept. To her surprise he was awake staring at the ceiling, "Why aren't you asleep??"   
  
"Oh I didn't know you were awake. You ok?" Gokuu asked while putting his arm around her. Chichi instinctively snuggled closer.   
  
"Yes, you didn't answer my question."  
  
"Sorry, I'm real worried about Miraitrunks. You think he'll be ok? I mean he's real worried and…"   
  
'I think he'll be fine. He's sleeping right?"  
  
Gokuu concentrated a moment to hear trunks breathing in the guest room next to his. "Yeah, he is."  
  
"Then he'll rest through the night; …Gokuu? Um, I…you know what you're getting into, right?"  
  
Gokuu smiled, "I don't exactly know, but I do know one thing, everyone will be fine, that I promise. When Trunks asked me if we would come in the room. I laughed, but while I was laughing I felt an intense feeling that we would all be laughing back here in another three months at one of our picnics. So don't worry, Ok?"  
  
Why did he say that! Chichi thought (she was almost at Bulma's house). It only makes me feel guilty for worrying. I wan to believe in him but… it's hard. She stopped in front of capsule corp. Bulma ran out,   
  
"Hey Chichi!" Bulma cried. "Guess what, I've been working on a time machine. And I think that I'm close to figuring out how time travel actually works."  
  
"How close are you?" Chichi asked concerned.  
  
"We'll of that I'm not to sure because, I haven't actually built it yet, except on paper. Come on inside lets talk. How've you been these couple of days?"  
  
As they talked Chichi began to feel better being around someone familiar. "Chichi, I'm kind of getting the feeling that you are extremely lonely over there. Why don't you stay here, with me? It would be nice to have someone to talk with that's not a machine."   
  
'Well, I don't know Bulma, I have some house work to do, and…"  
  
"House work! I would bet everything I own that there isn't one single speck of dust in that house Chichi. You have nothing to think about, you're staying here whether you like it or not!"  
  
Chichi smiled, "Thanks Bulma."  
  
***  
  
"Hey Krillin let's go back we can't find them." Krillin hissed his teeth and complied, as they slowly flew back, Krillin's eyes fixed on the ground for any movement. It was dark by now, which made it harder to see, but he caught some movement up ahead.  
  
"Rohun get out of the car already, would ya?"   
  
"This stuff makes me feel weird. I…don't think I can get up,"   
  
Kuri walked over and checked out his eyes. "You're fine, get up. You said that you would try the stuff out! Now you got what you wanted. Don't worry you'll feel well when you do these exercises."  
  
"What kind? The one's your dad was talking about?"  
  
"Yeah, lets test out those new abilities of yours."  
  
Krillin and Yamcha are interested now, "Abilities??" asked Yamcha  
  
"I knew something was…Oh crap! How did his ki shoot up like that." asked Krillin not expecting an answer.  
  
Kuri stood in front of Rohun and watched as he painfully powered up for he first time since drinking the concoction her father created (the glowing stuff). "How do you feel now?" she asked when he seemed to be finished.  
  
"Pretty good, I guess. Will it always feel like this when I power up?"  
  
"Lets see what you can do." Said Kuri, ignoring his question. "Remember what my father taught you about focusing your energy, I know you weren't strong enough to use the technique then but you can for sure do it now."  
  
"Ok, lets see." Rohun got into fighting stance and made fists with each hand and concentrated. They began to glow. "Oh crap what do I do with this!"   
  
"Throw it, stupid!"  
  
Rohun looked at Kuri with an evil look in his eye. Krillin grew alarmed; "Hey he's going to hit her with it."   
  
"He wouldn't do that, would he?" said Yamcha. Krillin started to fly from behind the trees they were hiding at. "Hey Krillin! Don't move, if we se it heading toward her, you can fly around deflect it and comeback quick enough so no one will have to see you ok?"   
  
"Fine."   
  
To their surprise Kuri smirked and then powered up also. "Gimmi your best shot!" Rohun shot the fireballs toward her and she deflected both. Then they faught for a few minutes, and to Yamcha and Krillin's amazement, Kuri was as powerful as they were, not as skilled in fighting as she could be, but strong nonetheless. Rohun wasn't as strong but he had the ability to use his ki, which seemed overdeveloped for someone who obviously just learned. His clumsy blasts were far stronger than they should have been. He also had excellent fighting skills suggesting he was taught by a master.  
  
"Should we, introduce ourselves?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I don't know but I want to find out why they are so powerful, we haven't met anyone as strong as us in a long time. Come to mention why haven't we sensed these two."   
  
"From what I heard that guy just got strong but…" Krillin stopped when he heard the fighting stop.  
  
"Rohun, I forgot we were supposed to get that job done!"   
  
"Oh crap you're right, lets go." They got into their car and sped toward the city, with Krillin and Yamcha on their tales. They stopped in front of a bank. Krillin and Yamcha dash on top of the 5 story Nation Bank.  
  
"Yamcha, remember earlier today?! That guy that robbed…" he was cut off by Yamcha's hand covering his mouth.  
  
"Shhhh! They can hear you."   
  
Kuri stayed in the car while Rohun walked inside. 5 minutes later he ran out with 3 sacks of money. The alarm went off the second he exited the building. Rohun jumped in their car and Kuri sped off. "Um, what do we do."  
  
Krillin looked at the retreating vehicle. "Lets get em." Krillin and Yamcha flew toward them, and had them cut off in seconds. The car halted and skidded to a stop as Krillin landed in front of it.   
  
"Where the heck did that kid jump from!!" yelled and exasperated Kuri. "Stupid kids these days!!" Yamcha punched the engine of the car causing oil and gas to squirt out and splash the windshield.   
  
"What the! Who are these people!" said Rohun "Lets get out of here!" they grabbed the bags and ran out the car. Yamcha quickly followed grabbed the bags out of their hands and stood looking at them, for this was his first chance to get a good look at the two, though it was fairly dark.   
  
Krillin flew over and landed next to him. "Who are you and why are you trying to rob this bank?" He asked, with the best tone of authority he could conger up.   
  
"Kuri studied the figure she had earlier mistaken for that of a child, she sighed, "Little man, My name is Kuri, daughter of Salen scientist of today and warrior of long ago."   
  
Rohun looked dismayed at her overconfident confession of her identity. She looked at him expectantly. "I am Rohun, trained my Koutun."   
  
The named ringed a bell to Yamcha and Krillin but they couldn't put their finger on the face of the person with this name. Yamcha inquired more, "Koutun? Who is this?"  
  
Rohun looked at him questionably wondering if he should answer. He decided to just to stay quiet. Yamcha realized he wouldn't get answered. He heard sirens and realized that the police would be here soon.   
  
"We told you who we were. So who are you?" asked Rohun.  
  
"My name is Krillin and this is Yamcha. We are some of the Z warriors that protect earth."   
  
Kuri glanced at Rohun with a worried knowing look, as if they knew they probably shouldn't mess with these two. Kuri and Rohun took off down the street with incredible speed. Krillin and Yamcha flew after them.   
  
"Not so fast!" said Krillin   
  
"Okay! What do you want!?" Yelled a worried and annoyed Kuri.  
  
"We want to know what is going on." answered Yamcha (He dropped the bags at his feet as he spoke) "You robbed a bank, twice in one day. You fool around with strange glowing rocks. We can't help but be a little confused at you seemingly normal kids."  
"First of all we aren't kids." Kuri spat  
  
Rohun side glanced her and rolled his eyes, "Look, we don't want to start anything with you guys, but I have to ask, how do you know what we've been up to all day?"  
  
"We're asking the questions." Answered Krillin.  
  
"Fair enough," said Rohun, "We work for her father, we needed the money to fund his work, now what do you plan on doing with us."   
  
"We should turn you into the police, but I have a sneaking suspicion that won't do any good. So we are asking you to return what you have taken." Said Krillin  
  
"You're mad if you think for a moment that we'll even consider that." Kuri said on the verge of madness, for she knew what it would mean if they failed a mission. Her father would be extremely disappointed and would punish them callously. She powered up as far as she could and stormed for Krillin, knocking him down. She then spun around for another hit, only to find him standing again and grabbing for her arms. He instantly pinned them behind her back and held on tightly.   
  
Yamcha shook his head, "Hon you really should consider doing what we say."   
  
Rohun looking stunned at the whole ordeal hadn't moved. He just stared at Kuri in the hands of her capturer. She looked at him with wide eyes urging him to do something. So he powered up ready for a fight.  
  
It was Yamcha's turn to roll his eyes. He prepared to fight when the police drove up. "All of you put your hands up! You let the girl go now!" shouted an officer holding a police horn.  
  
"Yamcha we better do what he says we don't want them to think of us as bad guys." Krillin said while letting go of Kuri. The second he let her go she dashed off with Rohun behind carrying the bags of money. Yamcha and Krillin didn't follow afraid of incriminating themselves because they knew the police wouldn't be able to catch them making this there only chance to explain what was going on.   
  
After explaining to the police what they saw and how they were trying to help they were released. They agreed to help identify them but they didn't have pictures of either of them on file. Rohun hadn't worn a mask so he was on the security camera but as far as the city was concerned he didn't exist. No school records, doctor, records nothing. Which didn't surprise Krillin and Yamcha. They headed to Kami's Lookout to ask him what they should do.   
  
***  
  
Kami's Lookout:  
  
"Um, Kami, you know those two kids that…"  
  
"I know but I'm not sure what to say about them. They got their powers unnaturally, so it's hard to tell what they are capable of." Said Kami.  
  
Mr. Popo walked past them watering flowers as he walked by something occurred to Krillin. "The water, I mean the glowing liquid and the rocks. That was what they used. Remember the girl and how she talked about him getting what he wanted. That has to have some significance."   
  
Yamcha looked thoughtfully at the pampered flowers Mr. Popo tended, "Lets go check it out." 


	9. Chapter 9

The Future  
By Miraibulma & Miraichichi

Disclamer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z so don't sue me ok?

To avoid misunderstandings: This takes place after the boo saga. All charcters are at the ages they are after that. Miraitrunks on the other hand is about 35 years old. He's come far from the future. Miraichichi is much older. Oh I forgot "Mirai" means future.  
In Trunks timeline Cooler has attacked Chikyu (earth) and has destroyed many cities on across the planet. The destruction he has caused is far worse than that of the androids. Trunks must return to the present DBZ time line to get help.  
Enjoy the story!

Goku and the Gohan arrive at Mirachichi's house to relieve Piccolo of his sentence.

"Hey." Goku said as he walked through the door. Miraichichi's face fell. Piccolo had told her the fight seemed to be over. And they would come for him soon (at least he hoped).

"Hello Goku." She said holding back tears. Piccolo rushed outside.

"Um you want to come to Trunks place with us and hang out for a bit. We'll bring you back on our way out."

"No."

Goku walked over to her and took her hand lifting her from the table. She looked much older than the chichi he left home; And much weaker. He recalled the day they first met, they were just kids. He liked her back then even though they didn't get together till long after. He'd always admired her strength. But now she looked so sad and tired, none of that strength showed anymore.

"You remember when you told me, I gave you strength?"

"Yes." It was after Gohan had been born. Not only was he a big baby, but she was in labor for 24 hours. He'd asked her how she did it when everything was over because the pain seemed worse than anything he'd endured in battle then or now (she had a natural birth). She said she was strengthened when she looked beside the bed and saw him holding her hand with the most loving, worried look on his face.

"How about now?" Goku asked. Miraichichi lowered her face and shook her head. Goku put his hand under her chin gently and pulled it up to his face. Her eyes looked away from his to cover her embarrassment. He put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I loved you." She whispered.

"I know." He said then kissed her on her forehead. They held each other for a long time as Chichi cried softly in his arms.

"I did something," Miraichichi started but Goku put his finger to her lips.

"Don't worry about it," He said.

From the author: It's been years since I updated this story and I'm truly sorry. I started college and just didn't have anytime. But I'm back and I'm going to finish this and start the sequel I was doing with "The Present". I honestly hope you enjoy

Miraichichi


	10. Chapter 10

The Future  
Chapter 6

Disclamer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z so don't sue me ok?

To avoid misunderstandings: This takes place after the boo saga. All charcters are at the ages they are after that. Miraitrunks on the other hand is about 35 years old. He's come far from the future. Miraichichi is much older. Oh I forgot "Mirai" means future.  
In Trunks timeline Cooler has attacked Chikyu (earth) and has destroyed many cities on across the planet. The destruction he has caused is far worse than that of the androids. Trunks must return to the present DBZ time line to get help.  
Enjoy the story!

Finally the Z warriors are headed home; Miraitrunks cranked up the time machine and set the time back to our hero's timeline.

"Oh my gosh; they're back Chichi!" Bulma yelled excitedly in the house before running toward the time machine.

"Hey mom!" said Trunks running over to his mother. Goten did the same and they both ran back to the other trunks to talk to him some more before he left (they thought he was so cool)

Gohan and Miraitrunks talked for a bit with Piccolo.

"Hey Bulma!" said Goku with a grin. Then he looked toward the house to see Chichi smiling in the doorway. He slowly walked toward her. Chichi raised an eyebrow at the foreign look on his face. "I missed you, he said planting a soft kiss on her lips. Her eyes popped open wide. He never did that around anyone.

"I missed you too." She said "And I worried so much." She said holding him tight and burying her head in his strong chest.

Goku looked in her eyes and he could sense her sadness. It cut through him like a knife. It was strange to be sensing her feelings. He usually only sensed ki; but he realized for women it's related and he could always sense her feelings. He just never paid any attention. "I'm not going to be selfish anymore," Goku said quietly "I'm not going to leave you so often."

Bulma rushed over to Vejita and gave him a big hug. He returned the embrace slightly and then pulled her off. And turned away glancing back only to give her a look that said, 'I'll let you know how much I missed you later.'

Picclolo, Trunks, Goten, and Gohan said their goodbyes to Miraitrunks. Vejita strolled over to Miraitrunks and held out a hand. Miraitrunks accepted the handshake with a smile. Vejita swalled hard (sentimentalism isn't one of his strong points), "Be safe son." He said and then turned away.

Goku and Chichi walked over to Miraitrunks. "Take care of Chichi for me." Goku said with a smile. "I'm very proud of you; and so are Bulma and Vejita." Goku motioned to Miraitrunks, 'past' parents.

The young man's eyes watered. "That means a lot to me. And Goku I may have told you this already but I have to say it again. You're an even greater man than I was told."

After giving a hug to Bulma and to Chichi Miraitrunks headed for home.

"Let's get out of here Chichi," Goku said kissing her again.

"That's disgusting Kakorotto." Vejita said grabbing Bulma and walking inside.

"Gohan, Goten were heading home." Goku said before disappearing with Chichi.

**NoT tHe EnD**

Just the end for now.


End file.
